Charm
A charm is a spell that adds certain properties to an object or creature. Charms are distinguished from transfigurations in that a charm adds or changes properties of an object; it focuses on altering what the object does as opposed to what the object is.J.K.Rowling Official Site - Extra Stuff For example, the Colour Change Charm causes something to flash different colours; the Levitation Charm causes an object to levitate; the Cheering Charm improves upon a creature's mood. An object that has a lasting charm placed on it is called bewitched, though charms in general appear to last longer than other spells. Nature Charms can be some of the most powerful and game-changing spells in existence. The Fidelius Charm, for example, can completely hide a person or a place in such a way that no one can find them unless they are given the location by a Secret Keeper. Memory Charms can be so strong that they completely remove a person's memory or even damage his or her mind permanently. Spells such as curses, jinxes, and hexes are referred to as "dark charms".The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1'' on Pottermore Successfull casting of a charm is achieved through concentration, precise wand movements, and the proper pronunciation of an incantation. When a charm is casted poorly it will fail and the caster runs the risk of it backfiring. List of Charms A using Aresto Momentum in Gringotts]] using Ascendio in the Black Lake during the Triwizard Tournament ]] *Amplifying Charm (Sonorus) The Amplifying Charm (Sonorus) is a charm that can be used to amplify the targeted sound, be it a person's voice or a piece of equipment. *Anti-Alohomora Charm The Anti-Alohomora Charm (incantation unknown) was an anti-unlocking spell, that acts as a counter-charm to the Unlocking Charm. *Anti-Apparition Charm The Anti-Apparition Charm (incantation unknown) is a spell that prevents people from Apparating into an area. It was cast on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry long ago and can only be lifted by the Headmaster of the time. *Anti-Cheating Spell An Anti-Cheating Spell (incantation unknown) was a charm that prevents a person from cheating on a test or exam. *Anti-Theft Charm An anti-theft charm (incantation unknown), also known as an anti-theft device, is a charm that prevents Summoning the charmed object by anyone but the object's owner. For security purposes, most magical objects sold in modern times are enchanted with such a spell. *Anti-Unlocking Charms These spells were used to counteract the effects of Alohomora and presumably other opening spells such as Annihilare, Dunamis, Emancipare, Liberare, and another, unidentified spell. *Aqua Eructo Charm (Aqua Eructo) The Aqua Eructo Charm (Aqua Eructo) is a charm that can be used to create a spout of water from the tip of the wand. The intensity of the water flow can be anything from a thin fountain to an immense, powerful and destructive jet. *Area Spell (Area Charm) The Area spell (incantation unknown) is a charm used to conjure an omnidirectional shockwave that stuns all opponents in a small radius. *''Arresto Momentum'' Aresto Momentum is the incantation of a charm that can be used by a witch or wizard to slow the movement of an object. It is taught in second year Charms class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *''Ascendio'' Ascendio is a charm used to lift the caster high into the air or propel them to the surface should they be underwater at the time. *Atmospheric Charm The Atmospheric Charm (incantation unknown) is a type of Weather-Modifying Charm. This charm can function indoors. It can be removed with Meteolojinx Recanto. using Bombarda to free Sirius Black]] using Bombarda Maxima to find Dumbledore's Army]] using the Bubble-Head Charm in the Black Lake during the Triwizard Tournament]] B *Banishing Charm (Depulso)The Banishing Charm (Depulso) is the counter-charm to the Summoning Charm. As Accio summons objects to the caster, Depulso sends objects away. *''Baubillious'' Baubillious is a charm that releases a bright, yellow-white bolt of lightning from the tip of one's wand when cast. It may potentially be harmful to anyone it hits. *Beauty Spell A beauty spell is a charm that can, presumably, be used to enhance the physical beauty of the caster. *Bewitched sleep Bewitched sleep (incantation unknown) is a difficult spell that puts the targeted person into a deep sleep; subject is in a state almost like suspended animation and does not breathe for the duration of the spell. *Bewitched Snowballs Bewitched Snowballs (incantation unknown) is a charm that can bewitch snowballs so that they hone in on a designated target and continually plague them by throwing themselves at said target. *Bird-Conjuring Charm (Avis) The Bird-Conjuring Charm1 (Avis) is a spell that conjures a flock of birds. This charm is an advanced form of Transfiguration, taught atN.E.W.T.-level at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The birds are shot from the caster's wand tip, accompanied by a loud blast that sounds like a gun being fired and smoke. *Blackboard writing spell This spell (incantation unknown) is a spell used to cause words to appear on a blackboard. * Blocked Barrier Blocked Barrier '''was a spell ''(incantation unknown) ''that could be used to seal magical barriers and portals of the like used by witches and wizards to limit access to magical locations. *Blue Sparks '''Blue sparks could be shot high into the air by a witch or wizard if he or she so desired. When conjured in large quantities, it is difficult to see or breathe when in the vicinity. *Bluebell Flames Bluebell Flames, also known as Cold Fire or Blue Flames, (incantation unknown) is a magical fire that is produced by a charm of unknown Incantation, flowing from the caster's wand in a stream or jet, which then condenses into a body of fire on a nearby object, similar to Incendio. * Bombarda Bombarda is the incantation of a charm used to provoke small explosions; one use for this explosion is to blast open sealed doors or to blow bars off of windows. The incantation Bombarda Maxima is a stronger, more powerful variation of this spell. *''Bombarda Maxima'' Bombarda Maxima is the incantation of a charm used to provoke large, violent explosions capable of demolishing entire walls. This is a stronger variation of the traditional Bombarda charm. *Bond of Blood Charm The bond of blood (incantation unknown) is an extremely powerful and ancient charm, which is formed when a person sacrifices himself or herself for a family member, out of deep and pure love. The sacrifice creates a lingering protection in the blood of the person who was saved. It is not activated, however, until the charm is actually cast, and it is not sealed and functioning until another member of the family accepts the saved person as his or her own. *Braking Charm the Braking Charm is a spell used on broomsticks to help them stop faster. The Firebolt has an "unbreakable Braking Charm" on it. *Bubble-Head Charm The Bubble-Head Charm (incantation unknown) is the most effective spell for breathing underwater or in any environment where fresh air is at a premium, allowing one a supply of oxygen. using Confundus to help Ron Weasley ]] C *Caterwauling Charm The Caterwauling Charm (incantation unknown) causes any unauthorized person entering the perimeter of a certain area to set off an "alarm" which makes a high-pitched scream. *''Cave inimicum'' Cave inimicum was the incantation of a protective spell, that can be assumed keeps enemies away. *Charm to Cure Reluctant Reversers The Charm to Cure Reluctant Reversers (incantation unknown) is a charm used in broom care, which presumably enhances a broom's ability to reverse. *Charm to insult Severus Snape This charm was among the spells placed by the four Marauders on their Marauder's Map along with the Homonculous Charm. *Cheering Charm The Cheering Charm (incantation unknown) is a spell which makes a person happy. When the spell is overdone, it can cause the victim to be overcome with fits of hysterical laughter. *''Cistem Aperio'' Cistem Aperio is the incantation of a charm that is used to blast open a trunk, chest, box or crate with a burst of white light. Being more specific than other opening spells in that it works only on trunks, chests, boxes or crates, may increase the spell's potency against a warded target of the appropriate kind. * Cleaning Charm The Cleaning Charm (incantation unknown) is a charm used to clean the target. The W.O.M.B.A.T test mentioned this spell in the question of which breach of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecyshould receive the lightest punishment. *Colour Change Charm (Colovaria) The Colour Change Charm (Colovaria) is a charm that causes an object or animal to change its colour; a witch or wizard can use it to change the colour of walls and banners, for instance. *Concealing Charms Concealing charms are spells used to hide secret messages in parchment by magical means (as an alternative to invisible ink). Concealment charms are basic enough a piece of magic to be overridden by a simple Revealing Charm. * Concealment Charm Concealment Charms (incantation unknown) are spells used to conceal things from view and to obfuscate inherent magical properties of objects. *Confundus Charm (Confundo) The Confundus Charm (Confundo) is a charm which causes confusion in a person or bewitches an object. It appears that there are varying degrees of confusion caused by the spell, from simply tricking a person or thing about a specific incident to confusing a person to the point at which they endanger themselves. *Containment Charm A Containment Charm (incantation unknown) is, presumably, a spell used to contain something in the target; it may be related to theUnbreakable Charm. *Counter-Charm for Hiccoughs This spell was a counter-charm for the magical inducement of hiccoughs. It might be related to the Cheering Charm. *Crop-Related Charms Crop-related charms were a series of spells devised to alter some characteristics of crops (most likely growth rate, shape, strength, etc.). *Cushioning Charm The Cushioning Charm (incantation unknown) creates an unseen softening effect on target surfaces. It is primarily used in broomstickmanufacturing to make the brooms more comfortable for riders. using Expelliarmus to protect Harry Potter , Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley from Sirius Black]] D *Dancing Feet Spell (Tarantallegra) The Dancing Feet Spell (Tarantallegra) is a charm used to force another person's legs to begin dancing uncontrollably. The spellrequires a clear, unobstructed view of the target to be successfully cast. *Defensive Charm A Defensive Charm is a spell cast in order to defend the caster from attacks. *''Deprimo'' Deprimo is a charm which blasts holes in things; it is strong enough to shatter the floor of an entire room in a matter of seconds. *''Descendo'' Descendo is a spell that likely causes any targeted object to move downwards, or in other words causes something to descend or lower itself. *''Diminuendo'' Diminuendo is the incantation a charm that forces objects to shrink. *Disarming Charm (Expelliarmus) The Disarming Charm,1 also known as the Expelliarmus Spell or Disarming Spell (Expelliarmus) was a defensive charm which forced the victim to release whatever they were holding at the time. It is common to see this spell used in duels, to make an opponent release their wand. *Disillusionment Charm The Disillusionment Charm (incantation unknown) is a spell that is used to conceal the target. The charm makes that which has been bewitched to act as a chameleon, taking the colour and texture of that which is behind and around them. *''Dissendium'' Dissendium was the incantation of a charm that revealed hidden passageways. *Drought Charm The Drought Charm (incantation unknown) is a charm used to dry up puddles and ponds; it is not powerful enough to affect lakes. using Engorgio to test a wand that Ron Weasley took from the Snatchers]] E *Engorgement Charm (Engorgio) The Engorgement Charm (Engorgio) is a charm that causes the target to swell immensely. If the caster attempts to engorge the target beyond a certain point it will violently explode. Although this spell is safe to use on animals, it is not recommended until the counter-charm has been perfected. *Enlargement Charm The Enlargement Charm (incantation unknown) is a charm that enlarges an object. It has a similar effect to the Engorgement Charm. *Entrancing Enchantments Entrancing Enchantments are charms used to entrance people; they are purple in colour. *''Epoximise'' Epoximise is a transformation spell that bonds two objects together. *Eradication Spell (Deletrius) The Eradication Spell (Deletrius) is the incantation for a spell used to disintegrate a target. It can also be used to erase the shadow of the last spell performed by a wand. *''Erecto'' Erecto is a spell that straightens out the target object and sets it up. *''Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum'' Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum is a transfiguration spell that, purportedly, could turn water into rum. It is unknown if this is a real spell or not, although given that Seamus could turn the water into a weak tea it is likely that it is but he could not perform it correctly. F *False Memory Charm The false memory charm (incantation unknown) is a spell which can be used by a witch or wizard in order to add a memory to their victim's mind without the victim realising it was not originally theirs. It differs from the Memor Charm in that the latter erases memories whilst this one adds them. *Feather-Light Charm The feather-light charm (incantation unknown) was a charm used to make heavy objects lighter in terms of weight. *''Fianto DuriA defensive charm which, based on the etymology, strengthens shield spells, and perhaps objects in general, in a similar way to ''Duro. *Fidelius CharmA complex charm used to hide secret information within the soul of the charm's recipient, who is called a Secret-Keeper. The information is irretrievable unless the Secret-Keeper chooses to reveal it, and only the aforementioned person can do so. *Fire-Making Spell (Incendio)Produces a ring of fire from the wand tip; can strike targets. *Fire RopeThere existed a spell (incantation unknown) by which one could conjure a long, thin flame from the tip of one's wand with which he or she could bind, ensnare or presumably harm a foe in an action similar to that of a rope. *Fixing CharmThe Fixing Charm (incantation unknown) is a spell which fastens an object in place. Its effect is similar to that of the Permanent Sticking Charm, but is most likely reversible. It may simply be another name for the Sticking Charm. *Flame-Freezing CharmThe Flame-Freezing Charm (incantation unknown) was a charm that changed the effects of a fire so that instead of burning, it felt like a warm summer breeze. The subject would usually feel a gentle tickling sensation. *Flashing Paint CharmThis charm causes paint to flash different colours. It was considered "tricky" for a first year. *Floating CharmThe Floating Charm is one of the many lesser variations of the Levitation Charm, like the Hover Charm or the Rocket Charm,1 which, makes a target object float in mid-air. *Flying CharmThis charm (incantation unknown) is a spell cast on objects to allow them to fly. It is cast on broomsticks and flying carpets. ' *Food-Related Charms'''Food-related charms are a category of charm related to the magical preparation of food. *''Freeze!'' Freeze! is a charm that causes ice to spread over limbs touching a hard surface, affixing them to it. Freeze!.jpg * Freezing Charm (Immobulus) Freezing charms1 are spells that can be used to freeze or solidify the target in one way or another, such as by conjuring ice or by immobilising the target. They are often used in duelling, although some are taught in Charms classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *Freezing Spell (Glacius)The Freezing Spell (Glacius) is a freezing charm that conjures icefrom the tip of the wand, which in turn can extinguish fires, create ice blocks and cool off salamanders. *Fur Spell This spell (incantation unknown) was used to cover the victim in fur. G *''Glacius Duo'' Glacius Duo is a charm used offensively in duelling to freeze a target enemy in ice. It is a more powerful version of Glacius, but is not as powerful as Glacius Tria. *''Glacius Tria'' Glacius Tria is a charm used offensively in duelling to freeze a target enemy. It is the most effective version of Glacius, being more powerful than Glacius Uno and Glacius Duo. *''Glisseo'' Glisseo is the incantation of a charm that can be used to transform a staircase into a smooth slide1. It is rather old, having been used in the medieval ages *Gouging Spell (Defodio) The Gouging Spell (Defodio) is a charm used to gouge out portions of earth or stone. *Gripping Charm The Gripping Charm (incantation unknown) is a charm that allows the targeted object to be more easily held. *Growth Charm The Growth Charm (incantation unknown) is a charm which increases the physical size of the target; it is unknown whether thespell is used to increase the size of the target's cells themselves, or if more cells are created to give an appearance of a greater size. using the Homonculous Charm]] using Homenum Revelio to check if they were alone in Grimmauld Place]] H *Hair-Regrowing Spells *Hair-Thickening Charm *Hand-Held Flames *Hardening Charm (Duro) *''Harmonia Nectere Passus'' *Herbivicus Charm (Herbivicus) *Homonculous Charm *Homorphus Charm *Horton-Keitch Braking Charm *Hot-Air Charm *Hour-Reversal Charm *Hour-Reversal Charm *Hover Charm *Human-Presence-Revealing Spell (Homenum Revelio) I *''Illegibilus'' *Imperturbable Charm *Impervius Charm (Impervius) *''Incendio Duo'' *''Incendio Tria'' *Informous Spell (Informous) *Intruder Charm *Invisibility Charm *Invisibility Spell K *Knitting charm using Legilimency Spell to teach Harry Potter Occlumency]] L using Wingardium Leviosa in a Charms (class)]] *''Lacarnum Inflamarae'' *Legilimency Spell (Legilimens) *Levitation Charm (Wingardium Leviosa) *Levitation Spell (Levioso) *''Liberare'' *Lightning Spell *Limbo Mist Anticharm *Locking Spell (Colloportus) * using Lumos Solem to free Ron Weasley from the Devil's Snare]]Locomotion Charm (Locomotor) *Lumos Duo Charm (Lumos Duo) *''Lumos Maxima'' *''Lumos Solem'' using the Memory Charm to protect her parents from Death Eaters]] M *Memory Charm (Obliviate) *Mending Charm (Reparo) *Merope Gaunt's Charm *''Meteolojinx Recanto'' *Ministry of Magic Fog *''Mobiliarbus'' *''Mobilicorpus'' *Muffliato Charm (Muffliato) *Muggle-Repelling Charm (Repello Muggletum) using Oculus Reparo to repair Harry's glasses]] O *Obliteration Charm *''Obscuro'' *''Oculus Reparo'' *Open Sesame using the Patronus Charm in the Room of Requirement]] P *''Pack'' *Parchment-Sealing Spell *Patronus Charm (Expecto Patronum) *Permanent Sticking Charm *Placement Charm *''Portaberto'' and the Hogwarts teachers using Protective Enchantments to protect the school of Death Eaters]]'' *''Portus'' *''Prior Incantato'' *Protean Charm *Protective Enchantments *''Protego Duo'' *''Protego Horribilis'' *''Protego Maxima'' *''Protego Totalum'' Q *Quietening Charm (Quietus) R *Red Sparks using Red Sparks in the Triwizard Tournament]] was used to fill the up the glasses with champagne at the Wedding of William Weasley and Fleur Delacour]] using Riddikulus at a Defense Against the Dark Arts class]] *Refilling Charm *Repairing Charms *Repelling Spell *''Repello Inimicum'' *Revealing Charm (Aparecium) *Revelio Charm (Revelio) *''Riddikulus'' *Rocket Charm *Room-sealing spell *Rose Growth S using the Shield Charm to protect Harry, Ron and Hermione]] *Sauce-conjuring spell *Scarpin's Revelaspell *Scouring Charm (Scourgify) *Scuba-Spell *Security Spell *Seize and Pull Charm (Carpe Retractum) ]] *Severing Charm (Diffindo) *Shield Charm (Protego) *Shrinking Charm (Reducio) *Silencing Charm (Silencio) *Skurge Charm (Skurge) *Slug-Vomiting Charm (Slugulus Eructo) *Smokescreen Spell (Fumos) , Ron and Hermione using the Stunning Spell against the Death Eaters]] *Snowflake-Creating Spell *Softening Charm (Spongify) *Somnambulist Charm *Sonorous Charm *''Specialis Revelio'' *Spell for growing legs *Sticking Charm using the Summoning Charm during the Triwizard Tournament]] *Stunning Spell (Stupefy) *''Stupefy Duo'' *Substantive Charm *Summoning Charm (Accio) *Supersensory Charm T *Talon-Clipping Charm *Tea-Making Spell *''Tergeo'' *Thief's Downfall *Tickling Charm (Rictusempra) *Tooth-Shrinking Spell *The Trace U * using the Unlocking Charm to escape from Argus Filch]]Unbreakable Charm *Underwater Charm *Undetectable Extension Charm *Unlocking Charm (Alohomora) *Unplottabilit * V using the Wand-Lighting Charm to illuminate Bathilda Bagshot's home]] *''Verdillious'' *Verdimillious Charm (Verdimillious) *Verdimillious Duo Spell (Verdimillious Duo) *''Verdimillious Tria'' *''Vermillious'' *''Vermillious Duo'' *Vinegar to Wine W * using the Water-Making Spell at the Crystal Cave]]Waddiwasi *Wand-Extinguishing Charm (Nox) *Wand-Lighting Charm (Lumos) *Washing up spell *Water-Making Spell (Aguamenti) See also *Transfiguration *Conjuration *Counter-spell Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''Quidditch Through the Ages'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''J. K. Rowling Official Site'' *''Pottermore'' *''Wonderbook: Book of Spells'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' Notes and references fr:Enchantement (définition) it:Incantesimo Category:Magic Category:Charms Category:Spell types